


Wintertime

by sexyeahgrande



Series: Squirrelsville [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Squirrels, theyre squirrels, this is really weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyeahgrande/pseuds/sexyeahgrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No Stiles. I have to do it.” Derek paused, “I have to go outside.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wintertime

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for this. I have no clue why I wrote it. I got bored in English today and so yeah, this happened. This is in the same universe as the jackson x isaac one I wrote, but it's not necessary to read. If you want, check it out.  
> I literally wrote this in like 15 minutes, all mistakes are my fault. This is incredibly cheesy and incredibly bad but whatever,

Wintertime in Squirrelsville was tough. It was always too cold, with snow on the ground. Derek was sitting inside his tree snuggled up with Stiles. They had a fire going, hot chocolate, and a movie playing. It was nice and relaxing, as if nothing could go wrong.  


“I’m hungry.” Stiles said to Derek. Derek got up to go find Stiles some of the acorns they gathered over summer. He opened the cabinet and found nothing.  


Derek walked over to Stiles, his tail dragging behind him. “Stiles,” he said in a whisper, his head down. Stiles glanced up as Derek continued, “We’re all out of food.” Tears formed in Stiles’ eyes. He knew what this meant.  


He stood up from the couch tripping over his bushy tail, “Please Derek. No. You can’t.” Stiles pleaded.  


“But I have to; unless you want to starve the rest of winter!” Derek started yelling.  


“No. I’ll do it. I won’t let you,” Stiles was begging now.  


“No Stiles. I have to do it.” Derek paused, “I have to go outside.” They both knew the dangers of going outside during winter; being buried by snow, being by an out of control car, not finding your way back. The possibilities were endless. Derek pulled Stiles in for a kiss. As he was leaving he wrapped his tail around Stiles’ for one last goodbye. For all he knew, that was the last time they would see each other. Derek went out the hole and started climbing down his tree. “I love you.” He heard Stiles call from above. He would make it, he would survive. He had to, for Stiles. Derek could never let him down. He loved him too much. 

\---

Stiles felt like an army wife with their husband off at war. Would he ever see Derek again? Would he ever get to wrap his tail around the other squirrel’s? Stiles couldn't bear to think about it. He would make it, he would survive. He had faith in Derek. It had been hours though. Where was his damn boyfriend?  


He was snuggled up on the couch under Derek’s favorite blanket, the fire long died out. He couldn't get comfortable for the life of him. He wanted Derek to be home with him under the blankets.  


After another hour of waiting he heard a knock. Stiles jumped up and ran to the window. He looked out to see it was just those stupid humans throwing balls of snow. “Stupid humans,” Stiles whispered under his breath. Stiles went to go sit back down when he heard a noise behind him.  


He turned around to see Derek standing there with a pile of acorns in front of him. Derek was all covered in snow but Stiles couldn't care less; he ran up to hug his boyfriend. He pulled him into a huge embrace. They lay down on the couch together while eating acorns and their tails wrapped around each other. Stiles knew he wouldn't lose Derek. He had confidence in his boyfriend.  


“I love you,” Derek whispered.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish you can comment or give it a kudo(:  
> Also if you would like you can follow my tumblr jacksonlahey.tumblr.com and/or my Twitter @conncrhampton


End file.
